


No Need To Frown

by WolfBeils



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fishing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfBeils/pseuds/WolfBeils
Summary: The young man always wondered why the usually gloomy knight is like so even when carrying out such a nice hobby.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Gilbert Week 2020





	No Need To Frown

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an alternate universe where Hector (and Eliwood) from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade are basically in Fire Emblem: Three Houses but obviously adhering to the grounds of Three Houses. So in that sense, the Hector you see here is separate from his canon iteration.
> 
> Also this is for day 6 of Gilbert Week 2020.

The pond down south of the monastery always had its fair share of visitors. Even now, during times dampered by war, the pond had visitors. It was mostly regulars- those who enjoy the atmosphere, fishing, or both. To be honest, it’s pretty much almost exclusively both for everyone who visits.

Such is the case for Gilbert, who fished quite regularly for the most part. Everyone bar Alois more or less figured he just likes fishing- because he likes it, nothing more. For Gilbert, it was more than the hook taking a dive. He used this time of serenity to dive into his mind, look into his deeds. Essentially, to wallow, thinking about what he could’ve done to prevent the king’s death. Or what he could’ve done in himself to not run off.

He simply used the time to feel some solitude. Though it was only _feeling_ , since he was never physically alone. Others were there too. Alois himself, Flayn, and others who either enjoyed the environment or fishing. Another would turn up regularly too, someone most of the Blue Lion house never particularly expected to find enjoyment in such a static activity as fishing. Hector, one of the majority of Faerghus nobles within the house, pretty regularly fished. It was always the most quiet anyone sees the normally loud, and often boisterous young man.

It never bothered Gilbert much. To him, everyone has to be _some_ sort of quiet every now and then. And fishing is clearly when Hector is piping down.

Today was another one of those days- the regulars at the lake, fishing or minding their own business. For a moment, Hector took a quick look around whilst waiting for a bite. It’s mostly pretty normal. The regulars here and there- all that. Something caught his eye every time- or more some _one_.

Of course, Gilbert wearing a gloomy expression is absolutely nothing new. Yet, it always puzzled Hector that he still wore that face even in this place of relaxation, carrying out a mostly relaxing pastime. He gave approaching him some thought, and like that he was up, fishing rod and his other equipment in hand.

Gilbert could hear someone approaching him, thus expecting some company. He braced himself a little for whoever is about to approach. Force of habit being a knight and all- always have to be on guard.

"Hey, Gilbert." the young man uttered, soon as he was in the vicinity of the older man.

Said older man, turned his head to face Hector. He became a little less gloomy, wearing a more or less neutral expression, if only to not seem like a downer. 

"Yes, Lord Hector? Do you wish to sit with me? I mind not." he responded, inviting in tone as always whenever a familiar approaches him when he's indulging in fishing.

Hector responded by setting himself and his equipment down nearby. He intended to stay sitting with the man for a bit, so he casted his line and spoke.

"Why the long face? You not enjoying yourself?"

Ah, there come those thoughts again for Gilbert. He wanted to appreciate the concern, but did he really deserve it? Such a question always crossed his mind every time someone showed concern, or even thought to approach him in the first place really.

"Do I not wear this 'long face' all the time? Us old folk do tend to." he said.

Hector didn't take that as an answer.

"I don't know about that… Alois could never wipe a smile off his face even if he tried. Hanneman doesn't look too sad either.

What's there to be all gloomy about here?"

He’s in a bit of a spot now. The older man figured that warding off Hector is not worth a try. The man’s known him enough to know that a concerned Hector is something no one can just swat away like a fly. Honesty is a trait of his, yet he wanted to be anything but in the moment. After all, it’s as Hector said, there isn’t exactly anything _here_ to be gloomy about besides the fact that the place has seen better days. The water’s decent, as are the fish too.

Another thing is he knew well to not leave Hector hanging. He’s well aware of his impatience, so he sucked it up and got to the point.

“There is much to feel gloomy about. Perhaps not here, but I am sure you are well aware that our minds house much reason to wear a long face.”

The lord couldn’t deny that for he himself has some reasons to wear a long face every once in a while. Especially in this day and age, no life is without troubles in the brain.

“Can’t say you’re wrong about that… But still, lighten up a little. Doesn’t the thought of catching a good meal take your mind off troubles?”

Speaking of that, the older man felt a tug in the direction of the very pond he’s facing, one that demanded his detention. Hector turned his head, eyebrow raised in curiosity of what’s got the man’s hook. A certain sparkle could be seen amidst the splashing water where Gilbert’s line is submerged.

“Go on, reel it!” Hector supportively spoke.

Gilbert did just that, putting some good effort into reeling whatever’s got his hook in. A part of him did feel a little invigorated from Hector’s enthusiastic support.

And moments later, a sizable catch would emerge from the splashes. The creature sparkled in seven colours. Both gasped at the sight.

“I think this is a Goddess Messenger.” the older man declared.

“Aye, I think so! A very fine catch. I almost don’t want to see it taken to the kitchen.” Hector replied.

Hector’s words brought a slight chuckle out of Gilbert- definitely a rarity from the usually gloomy knight.

“The rainbow shine is quite the spectacle. It would be a shame to see it fried.”

The knight reeled the creature in further until it was suspended in front of him. For some ticks, he looked at the fish, admiring the shining scales. While it felt selfish to do so, Hector did the same. Though before long, the old man let go of the reel, letting the hooked creature fall back into its habitat. Said fish tugged a bit more but eventually freed itself from the hook. The two men watched the rainbow sparkles disappear back into the water from whence it came.

“Heh, guess it is too good to eat. Let’s catch some stuff we can actually eat, eh?” the lord suggested.

Gilbert turned his head to Hector and nodded, smiling. Once again, that’s quite the rarity. Hector noticed that, but chose not to speak about that. For now, he went back to facing the water, and going back to concentrating.

“A fine idea, Lord Hector.”

The knight followed suit, turning back to face the water. His smile didn’t fade either. In the moment, he only thought of the things Hector said- the prospect of a fine meal after.


End file.
